


Home

by MoonlightBreeze



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot Spencer's Cooking, FebuWhump2021, Feels, Fluff, Introspection, Multi, OTP Feels, POV Parker (Leverage), Parker declares how she feels in a very Parker way, Post-Canon, Sappy, Short & Sweet, This isn't even whump, True Love, no beta we die like men, this is so sappy how and why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze
Summary: While they're doing surveillance for a con, Parker thinks about Eliot & Hardison, and she comes to the conclusion that they are her home.Febuwhump Day 8 - "Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep!"This is incredibly sweet and definitely shouldn't be for Febuwhump, but it is. So sappy it's almost ridiculous; you've been warned.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138970
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This fic was written for the Febuwhump prompt: "Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep!" As with [some nights, there are no fights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254752), this is really _not_ whump, and shouldn't have been written for Febuwhump, but I managed to make the prompt fit, so it is, anyway. 
> 
> With that being said, I really hope you enjoy this! Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) And, as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

The night was quiet aside from the sound of night birds chirping and the occasional _whoosh_ of the tide making patterns in the sand. Parker could almost see herself enjoying this place if they were there for different reasons. It _was_ a pretty beach. But they weren’t there to sightsee. They had a job to do. 

“How’s it lookin’?” Hardison’s voice filtered through their comms, loud as usual. 

“Shhh!” Parker replied quietly. “Eliot’s asleep.”

“Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep! Y’all got a mark who likes to play fiddles with human bones to watch out for!”

Parker sighed, chancing a quick look at Eliot, asleep in the seat beside her. He looked so peaceful like this. It was the only time, aside from when he cooked dinner for them back at the apartment, that his face wasn’t shadowed with pain or lined with tension. She ran one hand through his hair, caressing his cheek tenderly. She wished he could always look like that. 

“We’re fine,” Parker assured Hardison. “Something happens, I’ll wake him up.” She heard Hardison cursing and muttering over their comms, and her irritation grew. Eliot _needed_ the sleep. God knew he didn’t get enough as it was. 

“Shut up,” Parker whispered harshly. “I told you he’s asleep!”

Hardison fell silent at that, and Parker felt a pang of remorse. She hadn’t meant to hurt his feelings. She just wanted Eliot to get some rest.

“Sorry, mama,” Hardison said after a minute. “I just worry about you guys out there. And I’m stuck here, behind a damn computer screen, if somethin’ happens.”

“We’ll be fine,” Parker reassured him, her irritation melting away with his admission. She wished she knew what to say to make him feel better, but she had never been all that good with words. That was Sophie’s department. She frowned a little, tangling her fingers in the silky material of the dress she was wearing for their con. She missed Sophie. 

“We all do,” Hardison said quietly, and Parker’s eyes widened. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud. 

“I don’t - I mean, this is great,” Parker hastened to reassure him. “I love this, I love us, I just - ”

“Yeah,” Hardison cut her off. “Don’t worry, Parker, I get it. Eliot does, too.” 

Parker nodded, forgetting that Hardison couldn’t see her. She loved their group, and she loved running cons with Eliot and Hardison. She loved what they had become - their relationship, their work, their routines - but sometimes she missed how it used to be, too. 

“Oh, uh, heads up, mama, Debroughter just turned his cellphone back on,” Hardison said over their comms, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Watch yourself.”

“Copy that,” Parker replied, putting her binoculars to her eyes and studying the house with intensity. She considered waking Eliot, but there was no evidence of a threat yet, so she let him be. A few minutes passed with no movement, and Parker put her binoculars back down, checking in with Hardison to be safe. 

The con was a long one, and right now, they were just doing surveillance. The dress - and Eliot’s outfit, which Hardison had deemed “sexy” - were an escape route in case things went south. 

Hardison had insisted they get to know their mark and his routines first before they even tried to run a con on him, and Eliot had agreed. She was impatient enough to want to dive right in, but that’s why she had Eliot and Hardison. They kept her in check; they were the buffer to her craziness, and she was grateful for it. 

Beside her, Eliot stirred, mumbling something about stuffed mushrooms, and she laughed, pressing a hand to her mouth to muffle the sound. Hardison muttered a few choice words about her and Eliot getting to have all the fun over their comms, and she smiled. This was good. This was right. 

She didn’t often think about things in such an intellectual manner - she preferred to stay in the present, enjoy the here and now - but when she did, she always found herself extremely grateful for Eliot and Hardison, almost to the point of incoherence. She might have taken over Leverage, officially earning herself the mastermind title, but she still needed her two H’s to back her up. 

The truth was, though sometimes Parker was loathe to admit it, she would always need Eliot and Hardison by her side. Not just for cons, but for everything else, too. For life. 

Parker didn’t know what she’d do if she suddenly found herself without Hardison’s over-explanations of Star Trek, or Eliot’s masterful cooking. She loved them. She loved it when Hardison had a long day and sought her out, because apparently she had “magic fingers” that could massage his back perfectly - though she still wasn’t sure why that phrase, “magic fingers”, always made Eliot laugh. She loved it when she woke up to the sound of Eliot singing in the kitchen and the smell of bacon sizzling on the stove. (It had taken them a long time to get to that point, but finally Eliot would sing whenever he felt like it, without worrying about how they’d react.) She loved _them_ \- Not just what they could give her, but everything else, too - all they were, all they ever would be. 

Suddenly, Parker realised that maybe she _did_ have the words to make Hardison feel better. She wasn’t sure if they’d carry the same weight and magnitude over her comms as they did in her head, but she could try. 

“We’ll come home,” she said to Hardison. “I promise we’ll come home.” When Hardison didn’t say anything back, just made that sound she knew he made when he was about to cry, she knew she’d found the right words.

Parker had had bad experiences with houses or places that she was expected to call home, but it was Eliot and Hardison who had made her realise that, sometimes, home didn’t have to be a place. Sometimes home could be two people that she loved and who loved her. Home could be in a vow spoken or a family found or two forever friends that were just a little bit more who had taught her what it meant to be a part of something. 

Home _was_ , and always would be, with Eliot and Hardison. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Stalk me on Tumblr](https://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompts are open!
> 
> Want to scream about Leverage with other fans? [Join the multifandom Discord server](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD) I run with my friends! We welcome everyone, and we would love to have you. <3


End file.
